Yang Tersembunyi
by Daichi Kurogawa
Summary: Lautan meliputi 71% bumi. Lautan itu sangat dalam, luas dan misterius, banyak sekali cerita legenda tentang makhluk yang hidup di lautan. Contohnya putri duyung. Apakah mereka nyata atau tidak? Tapi percayalah, bahwa seiring berjalannya waktu, kebenaran pasti akan terungkap.


YANG TERSEMBUNYI

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Mystery, Drama

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Lautan meliputi 71% bumi. Lautan itu sangat dalam, luas dan misterius, banyak sekali cerita legenda tentang makhluk yang hidup di lautan. Contohnya putri duyung. Apakah mereka nyata atau tidak? Tapi percayalah, bahwa seiring berjalannya waktu, kebenaran pasti akan terungkap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di abad pertengah, keramaian terlihat di sebuah pelabuhan yang terlihat cukup besar. Orang-orang terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, menurunkan ikan dari kapal lalu membawanya ke pasar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pelabuhan. Orang-orang di sini kebanyakan berprofesi sebagai nelayan atau pelaut. Selain karena dekat dengan pantai, pekerjaan ini juga dinilai dengan penghasilan yang cukup besar, dan biasanya jika seseorang sudah berhasil melaut maka hidup orang itu akan berubah menjadi kaya raya.

Seperti halnya pemuda yang satu ini Sasuke Uchiha, dia ingin pergi melaut agar kehidupan masa depannya secerah matahari terbit dari timur. Selain itu, dia juga ingin membahagiakan ibunya Mikoto Uchiha dan mengobati penyakit yang diderita ibunya.

Ayahnya Fugaku Uchiha sudah meninggal ketika ia berusia 8 tahun, dan kakaknya Itachi Uchiha yang usianya terpaut 7 tahun dari dia. Kakaknya juga seorang pelaut, ia pergi melaut ketika Sasuke berusia 11 tahun tapi sampai sekarang 7 tahun kemudian, Itachi masih belum kembali. Banyak rumor mengatakan bahwa kapal yang di naiki oleh Itachi tenggelam karena terkena badai besar di laut selatan. Namun, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa kapalnya tenggelam karena diserang oleh makhluk laut misterius.

Terlihat sasuke dan ibunya berada di pelabuhan, sepertinya Sasuke sudah siap pergi melaut.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucap mikoto memeluk sasuke.

"Ibu juga, kumohon jangan terlalu mengkhawtirkan aku!" ucap sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan seperti 'Dia', aku janji akan kembali." tambahnya.

"Ibu minta maaf, karena membiarkanmu menanggung semua ini,"ucap mikoto sedih. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak, ini yang ku inginkan sejak lama seperti 'Dia'. Aku sudah menunggu ini sampai usiaku 18," ucap sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan.

"Tapi ingat, kau harus berprilaku baik jangan sampai membuat kaptenmu marah." Nasehat Mikoto kemudian menatap pria berambut putih dan berpakaian layaknya kapten di atas kapal. Sasuke mengikuti pandangan ibunya.

"Aku janji, aku akan jadi orang yang bisa diandalkan kapten,"ucapnya tersenyum.

Kakashi Hatake sang kapten. Sasuke tahu tentangnya, Kakashi sudah mulai melaut saat usianya 17 tahun. Dia sudah mengarungi laut barat,timur, dan utara. Dia sukses, dan membeli kapalnya sendiri dan karena pengalamannya juga, dia pun menjadi kapten saat usianya 28 tahun. Tapi bagi Kakashi itu belum cukup, dia masih mempunyai satu tujuan lagi yaitu mengarungi laut bagian selatan. Laut bagian selatan terkenal dengan keangkerannya. Pasalnya banyak sekali kapal pelaut yang menuju ke sana tetapi tidak pernah kembali lagi. Selain tujuannya untuk mengarungi seluruh lautan, Kakashi juga bertujuan ke laut bagian selatan untuk menanggkap ikan dan berburu minyak ikan paus. Kabarnya di laut bagian selatan kaya akan biota lautnya.

Sementara itu di dek kapal, kapten Kakashi dan anak buahnya sepertinya sudah mulai bersiap-siap untuk berlayar. Sasuke langsung berlari ke dek kapal setelah dia berpamitan dengan ibunya di pelabuhan. kapten Kakashi menyuruh seluruh anak buahnya berkumpul. Sepertinya sang kapten ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada anak buahnya.

"Baiklah para pelaut, hari ini kita akan berlayar menuju laut bagian selatan," lantang kakashi.

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari anak buahnya, mereka telah mendengar banyak kabar tentang laut selatan. Sepertinya mereka mulai merasa ragu dan takut untuk pergi berlayar. Melihat reaksi anak buahnya, kakashi langsung membuka suara lagi.

"kenapa?Apa kalian semua takut dan percaya mitos yang belum terbukti kebenarannya?"

Semuanya terdiam.

"Apa hanya karena mitos yang tidak jelas itu, mematahkan semangat melaut kalian?"

"Bagi yang merasa takut dan tidak ingin melaut dengan saya ke laut bagian selatan, saya persilahkan untuk angkat kaki dari kapal saya." tegas Kakashi

Mereka masih terdiam menatap satu sama lain, lalu Kakashi melanjutkannya.

"Tapi ingatlah, tujuan kalian untuk melaut adalah untuk mengubah hidup kalian menjadi lebih baik,"

"Laut selatan kaya akan biota lautnya, kalau kita bisa menangkap banyak hasil laut di sana, kalian bisa mendapat penghasilan banyak."

"Apa kalian tidak tergiur dengan itu?"tanya Kakashi

Mereka mulai merasa yakin dan berani setelah Kakashi mengatakan hal itu.

"YA KAPTEN!"ucap mereka serentak. Kakashi tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jadi kalian ingin melaut dengan saya ke laut bagian selatan?"seru kakashi.

"YA KAPTEN!"

"Kalau begitu angkat jangkarnya dan turunkan layarnya!"seru Kakashi semangat.

"YA KAPTEN!"

Terdengar hiruk pikuk dan tepuk tangan setelah kakashi menyelesaikan, kemudian mereka melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing dan kapal pun meninggalkan pelabuhan.

Sasuke POV

Aku tertegun saat melihat dan mendengarankan ucapan kapten Kakashi tadi. Dia terlihat sangat tegas dan berwibawa, dia dapat dengan mudahnya mengubah suasana hati anaknya buahnya. mungkin karena pengalamannya dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

Aku berada di dek kapal paling belakang, aku sudah tidak bisa melihat pelabuhan lagi. Kapal sudah berlayar jauh ke selatan. Hari mulai gelap tapi aku masih tidak ingin beranjak untuk makan malam, entah kenapa aku sudah merindukan ibuku.

"Hei kau di sana!"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku, dan aku pun menoleh. Dia pemuda berambut kuning dengan tiga kumis tipis di tiap pipinya, mungkin kita seumuran dan entah kenapa itu membuatku senang.

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki,"ucap pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangan. Tapi entah kenapa cengirannya lebar sekali.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha,"ucapku singkat, padat dan jelas.

"wah kau sepertinya tipe orang irit bicara hehe."

"Dan kau sepertinya tipe yang banyak bicara," ucapku. Apakah aku sedikit kasar?

"haha kau benar sekali, aku suka kau."ucap dia tertawa sambil meninju lengan atasku. Aku sedikit terganggu.

"jadi apakah kita bisa jadi teman?teman yang akrab?"tambahnya

"Tentu."

"Akhirnya setelah satu tahun jadi pelaut aku punya teman yang seumuran denganku,"ucapnya senang.

"Kau sudah satu tahun jadi pelaut?"tanyaku.

"ya, tapi aku merasa belum berhasil jadi pelaut,jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi melaut tahun ini dengan kapten Kakashi."

"Apa kau baru pertama kali melaut?"tanyanya. Aku menganggukan kepala

"Tapi kali ini laut bagian selatan..."ucapnya terhenti.

"Apa kau masih takut dengan laut bagian selatan?"tanyaku padanya

"setelah mendengar perkataan kapten Kakashi, aku tidak merasa takut lagi," jawabnya.

"Tapi banyak sekali mitos tentang laut selatan,"tambahnya

"contohnya?"tanyaku.

Aku pernah mendengar tentang kapal kakakku yang tenggelam di laut selatan karena perbuatan makhluk misterius. Aku tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu, yang aku percayai yaitu bahwa kapal kakakku tengelam karena badai.

"kau tahu putri duyung?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Manusia atau wanita setengah ikan yang sangat cantik,"ucapnya.

Aku tahu putri duyung, aku pernah membaca buku dongeng tentangnya.

"Kabarnya putri duyung tersebar banyak di laut selatan,"tambah Naruto.

"Ekor mereka bisa berubah menjadi sepasang kaki saat menyentuh tanah atau tidak terendam oleh air."

Aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan cerita naruto.

"Air mata putri duyung bisa berubah menjadi mutiara tapi putri duyung terkenal dengan wanita tangguh mereka tidak akan mudah menangis."jelasnya.

"Dan ciuman putri duyung bisa menyelematkan kita dari tenggelam."tambah naruto.

"Aku tidak percaya sama sekali dengan hal seperti itu,"ucapku menatap naruto.

"Ini terdengar tidak masuk akal,"tambahku

"jangan bilang kau pergi melaut ke selatan hanya untuk melihat makhluk mitos itu?"tanyaku.

"hahaha kau tahu saja,"tawa naruto

"Tapi ingatlah sasuke, tidak akan ada mitos kalau tidak ada yang melihatnya."tambahnya.

Aku terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil kita

"Hei kalian berdua cepatlah masuk! Makan malam sudah siap."ucap pria dengan penutup mata sebelah kiri, Kemudian kami pun masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di bagian paling jauh laut selatan terdengar tawaan tiga gadis cantik yang sedang asyik berenang dan bermain air di tengah laut. Namun fisik mereka ada yang berbeda, bagian pinggang sampai ke bawah berbentuk ekor ikan, dan sisik mereka menutupi bagian dada sampai ke bawah. Warna sisik mereka adalah emas kemerahan, dan rambut panjang mereka tergerai dengan indah.

"Ino berhentilah menyipratkan air ke wajahku!"kesal gadis berambut merah muda.

"Tidak akan,"ledek gadis berambut pirang.

Lalu sakura mengangkat ekornya ke udara dan menghempaskannya ke air.

"SHANNARO!"teriak sakura dan menciptakan ombak yang cukup besar. Tubuh ino terseret beberapa meter.

"Rasakan itu ino!,"ucap sakura puas

"Awas kau jidat lebar, akan ku balas kau nanti!"

Gadis berambut ungu hanya bisa menatap kedua temannya bosan.

"Kalian berdua sudahlah!"teriaknya.

"Tapi Hinata, dia hampir membuatku mati,"kesal ino sambil menunjuk sakura.

"Memangnya siapa yang memulainya duluan,"ucap sakura santai, dan ino terlihat semakin geram.

"Kalian berhentilah berkelahi, ini sudah mulai gelap, kita harus segera pulang ke pulau sebelum..."Hinata menghentikan ucapannya.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara geraman yang cukup keras dan sepertinya berasal dari makhluk raksasa. Ketiga gadis itu pun terkejut dan ketakutan, suasana mereka berubah menjadi tegang. Makhluk itu muncul tak jauh di belakang Ino dan Hinata, makhluk itu sedang menatap mereka.

"Ino, Hinata apa pun yang terjadi jangan pernah melihat kebelakang dan jangan bergerak!"ucap sakura serius.

"Dan ketika aku berkata 'berenang' maka berenanglah dengan seluruh kekuatanmu!"

Ino dan Hinata pun mengangguk, menahan nafas mereka yang memburu.

Sakura memperhatikan gerak-gerik tatapan makhluk itu, menunggu makhluk itu lengah. Kemudian makhluk itu mulai menoleh ke arah lain, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Sakura pun langsung berteriak.

"BERENANGLAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fic pertama saya.

Koreksi saya jika ada kesalahan dalam menulis.

Kalau ceritanya gak nyambung atau aneh beritahu saya.


End file.
